Surtr
Surtr is the guild master of the dark guild Muspelheim. He served as one of the heads of the Bellona Alliance until the end of the Bellona Alliance War, where he was killed by Vlad Dracule, who wanted more power. Appearance Surtr dresses in nothing but a white loincloth that covers just up to his knees. He has fair skin, golden eyes, long blonde hair, and a semi-muscular physique. Personality Despite his position, Surtr seems to be somewhat fatherly, referring to all of his guild's members as his children. Despite his outward fatherly nature he is still not above killing his children, threatening to kill both the Watcher and Nether if they did not stop arguing, although he was ecstatic upon the return of his guild's most powerful members. Synopsis All Fired Up Bellona Alliance Arc: War of the Ultimate Alliances Magic and Abilities Fire Giant: Surtr's signature magic. Surtr covers his entire body in malleable flames, increasing his striking power with flames. He uses two different forms for this magic, Full Size, and Compact. Full size is a fifteen foot fire giant, while the Compact size has mostly the same power but is Surtr's usual size. Full Size has more striking power and defense, but is slow and makes it harder to land attacks. Compact size is much faster, but lacks the same attack and defense of the full size. The flames his body produces are also incredibly hot, being capable of evaporating water upon contact, and thus removing this seeming weakness. He was even capable of melting Silvius Alvar's ice. The flames he produces are as hot as magma from a volcano. * Fire Giant's Fist: Surtr coats his hand in flames and punches the opponent. * Fire Minions: Large quantities of flames drip off of Surtr's body. The flames then form humanoid bodies that follow all of Surtr's commands. Although they're not very durable, they have great amounts of speed, and usually overwhelm their opponents by sheer numbers. They are also incapable of feeling pain, making them capable of continuing to fight even if their heads are severed. The only way to get rid of them is to completely disintegrate them. Surtr has demonstrated the ability to summon hundreds of minions at once. * Flame Whip: Surtr makes a whip out of flames and uses it to whip or ensnare his opponent. This spell also has the bonus of burning the one affected on top of its usual properties. Expert Swordsmanship: Surtr has shown exceptional usage of swordplay with his sword. He was capable of easily wielding a sword, almost his height, with no trouble. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Surtr has shown exceptional talent in the usage of melee combat. Using punches in conjunction with his swordplay to easily keep opponents at bay. Keen Intellect: Surtr is very intelligent. By fighting opponents for mere moments, he is capable of distinguishing their weaknesses. He also has a vast knowledge of other forms of magic, and science, as he has spent most of his life committing scientific and magical research. Immense Strength: Surtr is easily capable of wielding a sword that was almost his own seven foot height against opponents. His strength increases further, the larger his body gets with Fire Giant. Immense Speed: Surtr is capable of using his immense speed to easily dodge attacks and close far distances. Immense Magic Power: Surtr has increased his magic power through experimentation. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura appears to be red flames, and the heat he emits melts and burns everything around him. Equipment Black Steel Scimitar: A giant black scimitar used by Surtr as his primary mode of attack. Despite its immense size he still wields it considerably well. It is a single edge, jet black scimitar with the edge being a silver color. It has a small indent near the top of it. This sword is incredibly powerful capable of matching even the strongest of attacks, both magical and physical. It's makeup being black steel allows it to even match Adamantine in power. Trivia Surtr is named after the leader of the fire Giants in Norse Mythology. Surtr's appearance is based off of Father, after he absorbed God, from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Guild Master Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Fire Magic User Category:Deceased